gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marry You
Marry You, en español Casarme Contigo, es una canción presentada en el episodio Furt. La versión original pertenece a Bruno Mars de su álbum debut titulado Doo-Wops & Hooligans. Fue cantada por New Directions en la boda de Burt Hummel y Carole Hudson, con solos de Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Mike. Fue la canción de apertura de la boda en la iglesia. 'Letra' Finn: It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn (Chicas de New Directions): Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh) No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh) Sam: Oh come on, girl! Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Quinn y Sam (Chicas de New Directions): We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ah! And it's on, girl! Artie y Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go Artie: If you're ready Like I'm ready Tina y Mike (Tina): ('Cause it's a beautiful night) We're looking for Something dumb to do (Hey, baby!) I think I wanna marry you Artie y Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Quinn: Oh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Quinn y Sam (Chicas de New Directions): Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run, girl! Finn: If we wake up And we wanna break up Finn y Rachel (New Directions): That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh) Finn con New Directions (Finn): (Ahh) it was girl! Artie y Brittany con New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready Like I'm ready Rachel y Finn con New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you Artie y Brittany con New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you Sam (con New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Finn: Tell me right now baby Artie: Tell me right now baby, baby Sam (con New Directions): Just say I (do-oh-o-oh) Artie: Tell me right now baby Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh! Rachel: Cause it's a Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you ('Finn:'Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you Curiosidades *Esta canción tiene 8 solistas, aunque en su mayoría son duetos. Es una de las canciones con mas solistas de la temporada. *Aunque Mike dice no saber cantar, en esta canción hace voces de apoyo mientras Tina canta. *Ni Kurt, ni Mercedes, ni Santana, ni Puck tuvieron un solo en esta canción, probablemente porque no tenían pareja para entonces. * Aunque en el mismo episodio Santana dijo que estaba saliendo con Puck. * Entran cantando y bailando en parejas, las parejas son las siguientes: *# Finn y Rachel *# Sam y Quinn *# Kurt y Mercedes *# Artie y Brittany *# Puck y Santana *# Mike y Tina Galeria Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(1) (1).gif tumblr_lv6encLpi31qjdqt8o1_250.gif tumblr_mqf8zaQnEm1rlvcr4o1_500.jpg MarryYouBrittana.gif tumblr_lcitl62Nx81qcybpi.gif MarryYouRach.png Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo3_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5gbxo2_250.gif they-also-soulja-boyed.gif OB-LA672_gleejk_D_20101124200316.jpg images (5).jpg tumblr_lck3h7DvDv1qbna3i.jpg Raven1.gif Videos thumb|right|301 px thumb|left|303 pxthumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Furt Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la boda de Carole y Burt Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Bruno Mars Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3